


[Podfic of] 5 times the Leverage team interacted with superheroes

by knight_tracer



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, Leverage, Superman - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: 5 times the Leverage team interacted with superheroes





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [5 times the Leverage team interacted with superheroes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/252821) by lady_ragnell. 



> Cover art by kalakirya!

Length: 09:41  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/5%20times%20the%20Leverage%20team%20interacted%20with%20superheroes.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/5%20times%20the%20Leverage%20team%20interacted%20with%20superheroes.m4b)

  



End file.
